Hold on, Hermione
by 13Aura
Summary: Hermione is healing now, but she felt something... the after effects of the crutiatus curse. But most of the things are back to normal... Except for one job...


I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good

**Ch****apter 4-**The Effects

Hermione was sweating, she was crying. Harry held her while she dealt with the pain, they caused her. Ron burst through the door. " Oi, Mione!" He said as he came inside. He sat beside Harry as he released her. "What's wrong?" he asked Harry.

Hermione turned to her normal skin color and wiped the sweat from her forehead and the tears from her eyes. She smiled at them.

"Won, Won!" chimed Lavender. Ron sighed and grimaced with his back towards her. "Hey Lav!" He smiled as he turned to her. She sat directly on his lap. Harry couldn't stand it but still he sat there and asked, trying to ignore Lavender, "What happened, Hermione?" he looked at her. "I don't...know. It felt like- the crutiatus curse. Like it was happening again... " she trailed off, looking at Ron and Lavender. She wasmaking disgusting sounds like muggles or sometimes even wizards made when they were around or near dogs. Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked at Harry. She was telling him to stop them. "Lavender, do you mind?" Harry said, straight to her as he knew that Ron didn't like it or her at all.

Lavender frowned but said in a clear voice, "Oh, yes, I do mind. I mind why my Won, Won came here to see her. I mind why she is getting all famous just to get my Won, Won." She swallowed. Hermione was fuming. "Getting famous, for Ron?Excuse me, Ronald but your girlfriend, Miss Jealous" she glared at Lavender "is so insecure, I am very tempted not to punch her in her ugly face." she said, sternly. Lavender had tears in her eyes.

"I wonder why you came to visit her. She is a bully!" Lavender said, furiously. "I don't want to see her anywhere near you!" she added. Hermione mouthed the word 'insecure' to Lavenderonwhich, she turned to Ron. "Won, Won! Say something!" she yelled. Ron looked from Lavender to Hermione. "I-" He started looking apologetically at Hermione when Lavender was not looking. "Don't bother, Ron. I don't want Lavender's apology." she said coolly. Harry was really enjoying seeing Hermione win, he wanted to laugh but suppressed it. Lavender glared at her and after telling Ron that she doesn't want to see him near Hermione, she strode off, dragging Ron, with her. Hermione laughed as they were going and Lavender shot her an angry look. She then looked at Harry and said, "Go tell Ron that I am still his friend, it's just Miss Insecure that I hate." she smiled and Harry laughed. He ran after them and struggled to borrow Ron from Lavender, she eventually gave in but not before they had reached all the way to the Common Room. Ron looked at Harry, happy that he was not mad at him. "Hey mate, listen," Harry said, looking around if Lavender was eavesdroping. "Hermione's not mad at you, she just hates her. " he explained. Ron gave a sigh of relief. "Tell her that she's the best. Also, can you give me some tips on how to let off, Lavender easily? She just wants to snog me, everytime she sees me." He said, as if telling a Horror Story. Harry laughed "Letting Lavender down won't be easy, mate. But it's worth a try. Just tell her the truth." He said, and he sprinted back to where Hermione was. But to his dismay, he saw Pomfrey, waiting for him. Thinking that there was something wrong, he raced to her. But the news was not that bad. "Miss Granger has requested you to get some rest and go to your common room. She has to rest and she won't till I tell her that you've gone, so, goodnight, Potter." she said, her head held high. "I've got an invisi-" he was about to confess when he caught himself. "Good night, Madam Pomfrey." he mumbled as he walked back to the Common Room. His head still ringing with Hermione's screams. But there was one job still left, he turned to the direction of the Dungeons...

Thank You for Reading.

Comment/Review about what you like or dislike and I promise I will improve myself.

I'm sorry for releasing this a bit late.

Mischief Managed


End file.
